The Hero Complex
by CBloom2
Summary: Why does Jamie always put himself in harms way? Does he have a hero complex? Not a good summary but hopefully story is better! Jamie whump (as usual) and obviously there will be some Danny in there too!
1. Chapter 1

**Here I am again with a new fic. Now I realize that Christmas has come and gone but Christmas is always a good time to have something good happen. Also it's still cold here in the UK so it still feels like Christmas!**

**Another story involving my favourite character (can you guess?) - I feel like I have to write something for him - although I don't want to tax him to much after his ONE SCENE in the last episode! Sorry, I'm ranting...**

**Again no-one that you recognize belongs to me - just dust them off now and again! **

**Here we go then ...**

**The Hero Complex**

"How in the hell did you ever persuade me to give up my day off, which I had planned on spending on the couch watching catch up tv, to come Christmas shopping with you in the freezing cold?" Jamie Reagan demanded as he pulled up the collar of his coat against the biting wind that was currently barrelling down the street.

"Because you know how much I value your opinion Reagan! I need someone to help me find something for Mrs Renzulli and I just knew you were the man!" his old training officer, Tony Renzulli, countered, grimacing as an icy blast caught his face.

"Don't know why you think I'd know that, I haven't been near a woman for months - not counting my sisters and neice."

Renzulli smiled, "Hey, don't worry about it kid - least you don't have that extra pressure of buying the right gift."

"Yeah, just the pressure of trying to make you look good," Jamie looked at the older man fondly. He was actually having a good time with his boss, looking for the perfect present for the older man's wife, and hopefully finishing off his own. There was a week to go and he just had to buy for the women of the family - never as easy as he thought.

"Geez, I didn't expect it to be this cold!" Renzulli grumbled as he pulled his scarf higher.

"Who'd have thought it? Cold in December...in New York?" Jamie teased.

"Smart ass," the older man mumbled, just loud enough for Jamie to hear.

Jamie chuckled as he stopped outside a coffee shop, "Shall we?" he gestured towards the shop.

Renzulli smiled and shook his head, "We've only been out for an hour..."

"Come on Sarge, it's freezing...I'm buying..."

"Why didn't you say so Reagan? Lead on...I'll have one of those chocca mocha latte things...you know what I mean..." he was still talking as the door closed behind them.

Two coffees and a decent slab of pie later, the two off duty police officers left the coffee shop, warmed and raring to go.

"Let's head that that department store at the end of the street - Danny always finds something for Linda there," Jamie suggested.

"Ok kid, sounds good. It's got a lot busier out here..." he grumbled as he looked around him, following his young friend.

As the two men meandered down the street, they became aware of Christmas songs being sung by small choirs in shop doorways. Sleigh bells caught Jamie's attention as a Santa made his way down the opposite side of the street. Jamie smiled as he watched the man in the red suit strolling down the street, shaking the bells as he went, cries of "It's Santa!" in his wake. A few flakes of snow had begun their graceful descent to the ground, rounding off the Christmas picture.

"Tommy! Tommy!"

A woman's panicked scream suddenly tore through the gentile scene - causing Jamie and Renzulli to immediately tense and switch into work mode. They soon located two frantic parents, "Where could he be? TOMMY!"

The two men ran to the distressed man and woman, "Excuse me, we are police officers, off duty, what happened?" Renzulli asked gently, while showing them his badge.

"We came out of the shop - it had got so busy - we heard the sleigh bells - we turned to show Tommy, but he wasn't there - he was gone! He's only four years old..." the father explained, his face awash with fear.

While listening to the information, Jamie was also scanning the crowds for any sigh of the little boy, "Is Tommy wearing a blue coat?" Jamie asked, not taking his eyes off the crowd.

"Yes, Thomas the Tank Engine..." his mother replied.

Suddenly Jamie took off in a dead sprint - his eyes never leaving the blue coat that he had spied in the crowd.

Tommy seemed to be heading towards the Santa that he had seen earlier...which would mean..."Oh my god! That car's not stopping! They haven't seen the boy!"

Jamie quickly glanced to see a car driving towards the boy who was none the wiser to the danger he was in.

Jamie didn't hesitate. He launched himself at Tommy, wrapping himself, like a blanket, around the small child. He heard screaming, and the screeching of tyres and was vaguely aware of something impacting on his side - sending himself and Tommy to the other side of the street.

Jamie felt slightly disconnected from his body as the air was pushed out of his lungs as he landed hard with Tommy still cocooned in his arms.

He could hear sobbing coming from his arms, "It's ok Tommy. You're safe. You hurt?" Jamie didn't dare loosen his grip from around the sobbing boy, "I ok..." he heard a whispered reply, causing him to relax slightly.

"Reagan! Reagan! You ok?" he heard the Sarge bellow but couldn't bring himself to look at him.

"Tommy! "Tommy!" He became aware of movement under his arms. He realised that it was Tommy trying to get to his parents so he finally relaxed and relinquished his hold on the boy.

"I'm ok," he whispered.

"Lie still Jamie - ambulance is on its way," he heard Renzulli's gentle voice - even above the melee that surrounded them, "I'm fine Sarge..."

"Yeah, well humour me..." he felt the gentle pressure of the older man's hand on his chest. He knew that if Renzulli was there, calm and holding it together, then he must be ok...right? He decided that he'd just close his eyes and rest for a little while...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all your reviews and favourites - they brought a smile to my face. It really means a lot to know that you have read and enjoyed my story. **

**Anyway onto chapter 2 - hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

Danny Reagan pounded down the corridor - his heart thumping as quickly as the footsteps he was taking. His heart hadn't stopped thumping since he'd received the call from his dad - however he hadn't crashed the car on his way here was beyond his comprehension as he certainly wasn't concentrating on the road.

He made some enquiries at the nurses station and was directed to a small waiting room close to the operating theatres. As he drew closer he recognised the stocky figure of Garrett Moore, his fathers deputy. They quickly shook hands, "Your dads inside..." he told him quietly, his normally jovial face grim.

Danny nodded his tanks and slipped through the door, rapidly taking in the scene before him. Tony Renzulli was pacing up and down the small room while taking in deep, calming breaths. To his right sat his father, seemingly as calm and collected as ever - but Danny knew better, "Hey dad," he announced his arrival. Renzulli ceased his pacing, casting a surprised glance his way. His father, on the other hand, got up from his seat and grabbed Danny into an embrace, "Any news dad?" Danny choked out, now even more scared after his fathers uncharacteristic show of emotion.

"Nothing yet son..."

"What happened? All I got was that he was involved in a road traffic accident...it was his day off wasn't it?" Danny's gaze darted from his father to his brothers' friends stricken face, "According to Tony, he saved a childs life..." his father began.

"We were out shopping, "Renzulli explained, " We heard some screaming and shouting - we saw a couple in distress - they told us that they had been seperated from their little boy - anyhow Jamie noticed the kid and took off after him like a bat out of hell - by the time I'd got close enough...the car hit him..." he trailed off as the scene played itself out again in his mind. He sat down heavily, "God Danny..." he gasped as he dropped his head in his hands, "I heard the car hit him - there was no stopping it. I got to him and he was still curled around the kid, calming him down...I couldn't stop him..." he all but sobbed.

Frank stepped towards him and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, "You wouldn't have been able to stop him Tony, he saw a child in danger..." was all Frank offered.

Danny ran a trembling hand through his hair, "Stupid kid! Stupid kid and his hero complex!" Danny growled. Frank sighed understanding where Danny's anger was coming from - his overwhelming anxiety over his brother.

Suddenly the door swung open to reveal Henry and Erin. Erin's gaze was immediately drawn to the figure of Jamie's boss who still had his head in his hands, "Dad?" she enquired, fear causing her voice to tremble.

Danny caught her in a gentle embrace, "We haven't heard anything yet, " he told her as he led her to a chair, "Seems like our little brother brought his hero complex out to play today - threw himself between a kid and a car - saved the kids life...stupid..." Danny turned on his heel and stalked out of the waiting room.

"He'll be ok Francis - he's just scared that's all," Henry tried to reassure his son.

"I know pop...he just takes it so hard..."

He was interrupted by his eldest striding back into the waiting room followed by a white coated doctor, "Family of Jamie Reagan?"

Frank nodded, trying to guage what was going on from the doctors expression.

"First things first, Jamie will make a full recovery! He's a very strong young man - and extremely lucky..." he paused to let the positive news sink in, "Now when he was brought in, he had severe bruising to his left side and abdomen. After doing some tests, including scans, we found that there was some internal bleeding. Now the bleeding was coming from the spleen so we got him into surgery where we managed to stop the bleeding without having to remove the spleen. We are hopeful that this will heal - but we can never be 100% certain that we won't have to go back in at a later date and remove it."

"What will happen to Jamie if you do have to take it out?" Erin questioned, quietly.

"He will have a lower capacity to fight infections, so for example, if he gets the flu, it would take him longer to get over it. But we are not anywhere near that point, so lets not dwell on that unless we have to. He's also sustained a couple of cracked ribs and some extensive bruising - he will be quite uncomfortable for a while. But all in all he has been a very lucky young man - potentially it could have been a lot worse!"

He smiled at the assembled family, who had all visibly relaxed since he had entered the room, "He's got a long road ahead of him. He is still at risk from further bleeding and infection - so to start with, we are putting him in ICU so that he will be monitored on a regular basis. Once he's settled there, I can let you see him for a few minutes..."

Frank strode up and grabbed the doctors hand, shaking it with enthusiasm, "Thank you doctor, for everything."

The doctor smiled, "My pleasure. You've got a special young man there - a true hero!"

Frank nodded his agreement, pride evident on his face, "Do you know anything about the little boy?" He enquired, knowing that Jamie would want to know straight away.

"I didn't treat him, but I do know that he was discharged a couple of hours ago so he was obviously fine - thanks to Jamie. I will send a nurse to fetch you once he's settled in ICU."

With that, he left the Reagan family in silence - each member of the family lost in their own private thoughts.

The following morning dawned bright and clear. The sun was shining so brightly that Danny had to get up and close the blinds in his brothers hospital room, so that it wouldn't blind him if he did wake up.

Danny had spent an uncomfortable night by Jamie's bedside hoping and praying that his little brother would open his eyes - but to no avail, his brothers eyes remained stubbornly closed. The family had left around midnight - none of them wanting to leave their youngest - but Danny had been adamant that he was stopping there that night. The rest of the family had known better than to argue with him, so they left him there making him promise not only to call them if there was any change, but also that he would go home and rest once someone arrived to take his place that morning.

After closing the blinds Danny made his way to the side of the bed. The monitors were making a quiet, steady noise, indication that his brother was resting well. Danny couldn't help himself as he brushed some hair from the younger man's forehead, letting his hand linger on the slightly warm skin, "Wish you'd open your eyes kid - I could really go with seeing those baby blues of yours right now!" He smiled, then sighed in defeat when there was still no sign of wakefulness. (A.N. I have no idea what colour eyes Jamie has!)

Danny straightened the cover slightly, then decided to take himself off for a coffee. While at the machine, he called to update his father, "Hey dad - no change - he's resting - yeah I got a few hours - I just wish he'd wake up!" His voice cracked, as he felt tears well up in his eyes. He ran a hand through his hair, "I'm good dad, really, just tired...ok see you in an hour." He disconnected the call, picked up his coffee and made his way back to his brothers room. As he reached his destination, he frowned when he saw a nurse exiting the room. He quickened his step to intercept, "Hey nurse...sorry...what,s happened? He's not due another check for thirty minutes..." he rattled off.

"Everything is fine..."

"If everything is fine why did you have to go in?" Danny knew that he was being slightly unreasonable, but this was his baby brother they were talking about, "Danny..." he heard, causing him to stop mid rant. He glanced at the nurse, who nodded and smiled at him, " You giving the nurses a hard time?" The weak, yet unmistakable sound of his brothers voice jolted Danny out of his shock.

He dashed past the nurse into the room, to be met by the most glorious sight - Jamie was awake.

"Thank god," breathed Danny, a huge grin settling on his face, " It's good to see you awake!"

Jamie smiled weakly at him even though his eyes were already starting to close again, "How's Tommy? Is he ok?" Jamie's eyes suddenly popped open, concern on his face, as he tried to sit up.

Danny sat on the side of his bed and but a calming hand on his arm, "He's absolutely fine. He was discharged the same day."

"Good, that's good,"Jamie mumbled, as he relaxed back onto his pillows.

"How are you feeling?" Stupid question, Danny thought but it was out of his mouth before he could think about it.

"Like I've been hit by a car..."

"Don't joke kid! You scared me to death! You were supposed to be shopping...supposed to be safe!" Danny was trying hard to keep his anger in check. He wasn't actually angry with Jamie, just damn scared of losing another brother.

"I guess you can blame it on my hero complex," Jamie chuckled as this time he succumbed to sleep.

Danny was slightly stunned at Jamie's last statement, then he began to laugh, "Hero complex...yeah Jamie whatever gets you through the day," he stopped as he choked up yet again, due to the relief spreading over him. He leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss on his little brothers forehead, "Thank god you're alright kid," he breathed.

**And so ends chapter 2! Hope it was ok and that nobody was out of character. I'm not a doctor or anything vaguely medical, but my husband did have to have his spleen removed after internal bleeding and it does take him longer to get over things. **

**One more chapter to go - it will be a bit of a mushy lovey dovey chapter but hey it is Christmas time (in Reagan land).**

**It's not fully written yet so it may be a couple of days before it's ready - that's if you want to read it! Please let me know xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for the wait but I've a) got a bit bogged down with this chapter and b) have been struggling with a flu like virus that seems to be sapping most of my energy at the moment. Not sure about this chapter, but I'm sure you'll let me know. **

**Would like to say a huge thank you to everyone who has read this and who have reviewed it. It always means a lot and I apologise if I haven't replied, but rest assured that I appreciate each and every one of them.**

**Chapter 3**

Christmas Eve saw a very happy Jamie leaving the hospital in the care of his oldest brother, "You take care now Jamie," the nurse who had been looking after him said gently.

Jamie nodded and offered her a small smile, "I will. Thanks for everything and...erm...I'm sorry if I've been a little awkward at times," he looked down in shame. He missed the look of mirth that passed between the nurse and his brother, but Danny wasn't about to let it go, "Oh, I wouldn't say that you've been awkward little brother...now what was it..." he pretended to look like he was thinking hard, "There's nothing wrong with me - I don't need any more freaking tests - I want to go home! And that's just what I heard!" Danny could hardly contain his laughter.

"Give me a break Danny," Jamie pleaded, "You know how much I hate being in the hospital..."

Danny just smiled and nodded his agreement - all the Reagans were the same.

The nurse patted Jamie on the arm," Apology accepted Jamie. Nobody likes having to stay in hospital, but on the other hand, we can't release you until we are certain that you're not going to keel over as soon as you get home!"

Jamie nodded his understanding as he proceeded to get into the car. Danny shook the nurses hand, "Thanks a lot - we all really appreciate what you've done for Jamie."

"It's my pleasure. He really is a hero for saving that little boy you know - half of the nurses wanted to mother him and the other half wanted to marry him!" She chuckled.

Danny glanced into the car, where his brother was trying to get comfortable, and not for the first time in the last few days, found himself almost overwhelmed by the sense of relief that swept through him. The nurse squeezed his shoulder, recognising what was running through his mind. He cleared his throat and climbed into the drivers seat.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at their fathers house, where Jamie was going to be staying for the foreseeable future. As Danny stopped the car, Jamie unfastened his seatbelt, letting out a deep sigh, "I suppose everyone will be there."

"Yeah Jamie. The kids couldn't wait to see you,"Danny explained.

Jamie smiled at the thought of his neice and nephews, whom he hadn't seen since before the accident. He opened the car door and started to climb out. As he stepped out, he put his foot to the floor, he lost his footing slightly, causing him to stumble against the door, jarring his ribs and causing a hiss of pain to escape his lips. He steadied himself and took some deep, calming breaths. Suddenly an arm encircled his waist as Danny had dashed round the car to his brothers aid as soon as he had realised what had happened, "You ok?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah, just need a minute," Jamie gasped, still breathing heavily trying to ride out the pain.

Danny remained silent until his brother straightened up indicating that he was ready to move.

The two men moved slowly up the path - taking each step as gently as they could. Danny kept a tight hold on the younger man, encouraging him to lean on him, to let him take some of the weight. Jamie glanced at his brother, a smile of gratitude on his face.

As they reached the front door, Jamie disengaged himself from Danny. He took a steadying breath and readied himself to face the family, "You need anything, you let me know," Danny whispered as he patted Jamie on the shoulder.

"Thanks Danny, for everything."

"No need to thank me Jamie...I just expect the same level of care and concern the next time I'm incapacitated!"

Jamie laughed out loud as Danny opened the door to reveal the family, trying not to look to eager to see him, and a long banner suspended across the space above their heads WELCOME HOME UNCLE JAMIE - OUR HERO!

Jamie looked up at the banner with tears in his eyes as Nicki, Jack and Sean rushed forward, eager to greet their Uncle, "Boys..." warned Linda, knowing how excited they had been that Jamie was coming home.

Jamie smiled, "It's ok Linda - come here guys," he opened is arms wide so the kids could come forward into a group hug, "It's good to see you all. I've missed you," he exclaimed feeling himself begin to choke up again.

Danny sensed the change in his brother, so he stepped forward, "Hey guys, why don't you make the couch comfortable so the Uncle Jamie can rest."

Jack and Sean looked disappointed that they had to let go of their Uncle, but Nicki had caught on to Danny's meaning, so she ushered her cousins into the living room. Jamie suddenly felt a little exposed, without the cushion of the children, so Linda and Erin took charge of him, each gently taking an arm and leading him to where the kids were busy.

"Is he ok Danny? He looks pale," Frank asked, as his anxious gaze never left his youngest son.

"He stumbled getting out of the car and jarred his ribs, so he's uncomfortable," Danny explained as the men made their way to the kitchen.

A few minutes later as Danny poured himself a much needed coffee, Linda and Erin appeared, "He's fast asleep," Erin commented, worry evident on her face.

"He jarred his ribs getting out of the car - but I'm sure he'll be fine once he's had some rest," Danny insisted.

Linda walked over to her husband and kissed his cheek, "What about you? You ok?" She asked, knowing her husband so well.

He smiled at her, " I'm good honey. I just hate seeing him like this you know?"

All the assembled family members nodded their agreement.

A couple of hours later the kitchen was a hive of activity. They had decided to have a special dinner to celebrate Jamie's homecoming.

Christmas carols played on the CD player as Jamie stiffly made his way into the throng. As he reached the doorway he paused for a moment to take in the scene before him. Henry was being admonished by Erin for trying to take something out of the oven to early - Linda and Danny were playfully chopping vegetables - he could hear the boys playing outside - Nicki was sat in a corner engrossed in her phone and his father was sat at the table with his lap top open, but he was to busy watching the family to get any work done.

Jamie made his way towards the table, laying a gentle hand on his fathers shoulder. The older man looked up and gave Jamie one of those 'Dad' smiles that changed his face completely, "Hey son - sleep ok?"

"Yeah, I feel a lot better now. Can I help?" he asked, only to be immediately shot down by his mother-hen sister, "You can help by sitting here and drinking this coffee," she exclaimed as she gently pushed him into a chair and produced a steaming mug of coffee, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Erin I'm not useless!" Jamie countered.

"I know you're not, but..."

"Here you go kid. I trust this won't tax you to much!" Danny said as he brought over some beans that needed topping and tailing.

Erin glared at Danny but that didn't seem to faze him one bit. Jamie grinned at Frank knowing full well that Danny was in big trouble now.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Danny opened it to reveal Tony Renzulli, shivering in the December air, "Sarge!Come in, come in!"

The older man stepped through the door, shyly, relaxing slightly when he saw Jamie sitting at the table, "Hey Jamie, I heard they were letting you out today."

"They couldn't put up with him for another minute!" Danny laughed.

Jamie shook his head, "It's great to see you Sarge You want some coffee?" he asked as he began to get to his feet.

"I'll get it. I'm the nearest," Linda offered.

"Come and sit down Tony - how are you?" Frank enquired.

Renzulli took a seat next to Jamie, "I'm fine Comissioner."

"It's Frank here Tony, you know that!" Frank insisted.

Renzulli bowed his head, "Sorry Frank - habit you know?"

He turned to Jamie, offering him the tin that he had been holding since he'd arrived, "Mrs Renzulli insisted that I bring these to you. She actually makes quite good cupcakes..."

Jamie opened the tin, "They look great. Did you manage to get her a present?"

"Yeah I did. Let's hope she likes it. So how you doing kid?" Tony looked serious.

"I'm ok. Feel a bit stiff, and I get tired really easily, but all in all I'm good," Jamie replied.

"Good, that's good. You gave us quite a scare..." Tony still felt a shiver when he thought back to that day.

They spent another half an hour talking, then Renzulli excused himself - he had his own family dinner to attend.

Another hour or so later, the Reagan family were all sat around the table, hungrily tucking into the spread before them, after Frank had said a heartfelt grace, thanking God that all his family was around the table.

Jamie ate as much as he could stomach, which wasn't much in his present state. He was also finding it quite difficult to keep his eyes open. He glanced at his watch - 6pm, "Dad, we still going to midnight mass?" he enquired.

Frank bowed his head, "Yes son - we always do. You don't have to come this year though Jamie, I can see that you are very tired."

Jamie sighed as the rest of the family turned their attention to him again, "I want to go. I'm going to go and have a rest so that I can come with you," he insisted.

"Jamie..." Danny began, concerned that his brother might be pushing himself.

"I've been every year since mom died...I won't miss this one!"

Danny held up his hands in surrender as Jamie slowly pulled himself to his feet, "Save me some desert?" he asked.

"Fat chance! You snooze, you lose!" Danny countered, causing laughter to erupt around the dinner table.

As Jamie carefully made his way to the stairs, he heard a knock on the door, "I've got it!" he called to his family.

He opened the door to reveal a man and a woman, smiling at him. He was also aware of another person, a smaller person. He looked down to see Tommy smiling up at him, "Hey Tommy - good to see you - come in," he offered as he opened the door wide enough for the family to enter. As he closed the door behind them, his father appeared in the hallway to see who the visitors were, "Dad, this is Tommy and his parents...I'm sorry, I never did find out your names...this is my father."

Both parents shook Franks hand, "I'm David and this is my wife Claire. I'm sorry for the intrusion on Christmas Eve but Tommy has something that he wanted to give Jamie..."

Jamie crouched down so that he was level with Tommy, "I drawn you a picture Mr Jamie," Tommy told him as he handed over a picture of his favourite train, "That's you driving it coz only a hero can drive my train," Tommy's face took on a serious look, "Mummy says that you shouldn't run across the road without looking for cars, " he paused as everyone smiled fondly, " But she also said that she's glad you did..."

He leaned forward and flung his little arms around Jamie, almost causing him to lose his balance. As he hugged the little boy, Jamie looked up at his parents, both of whom had tears in their eyes, "You saved our family that day Jamie," Claire whispered, "All four of us," she finished as she laid a hand on her stomach, "And for that we will always be eternally grateful."

Jamie couldn't talk, so he just nodded his understanding.

"Come on .Tommy, we need to go home and get ready for Santa!" David broke the silence.

"Yey!" exclaimed the little boy as he let go of Jamie and bounded into his fathers arms.'Jamie rose stiffly as Frank opened the door to allow the family to leave, "Merry Christmas,"Frank smiled.

"Merry Christmas to you and your family," David replied as he shook Frank's hand.

Frank shut the door and turned to his son, who was still holding the picture, "That means a lot to that little boy," Frank commented as he moved closer to the younger man.

"I only did what anyone else would have done," Jamie choked out as a mixture of emotions and fatigue washed over him.

Frank put his arm around his son, pulling him in tighter when he felt Jamie lean into him, "Come on, let's get you some rest," Frank stated as he helped his youngest up the stairs.

**Hope its ok. To me it feels a bit stale - I don't know if I've waffled on to much! The next chapter is going to be another family chapter, but this time at midnight mass - now I've got a couple of ideas but I don't know if they are to sickly sweet. They are about giving thanks for Jamie being alive, lighting candles for Joe etc - do you think it's to much? Anyone got any better ideas? Please let me know x**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am soooo sorry its been such a long time between updates but we have all had a flu type virus - twice! When one of us got better another one would start. I've had no energy for a couple of weeks now, its only just started coming back - then my daughter caught it again and at this moment in time my husband has caught it again!**

**Then I hit a wall with this chapter, but I've climbed over it so I hope its ok.**

**I might have taken a few liberties with this chapter - for instance, I'm assuming that Henry's wife died before Franks wife.**

**Anyway, here goes...**

Chapter 4

The traditional sound of Silent Night filled the frigid night air as the large double doors of the church opened to release its occupants. The parish priest stood in the doorway wishing his congregation a Merry Christmas as they filed past him out into the crisp, dark night. The midnight mass had been a joyous affair, as there had been lots to give thanks for, "Thank you Father, it was a lovely service." Linda shook his hand. The priest smiled at her, "Thank you Linda - there's a lot to be thankful for in your family this year," he stated as he glanced back into the church towards the rest of her family, who were still seated.

"Very true Father, very true..." Henry strode up behind Linda and the children, "Thanks again Father, and a Merry Christmas to you!"

Henry took the car keys from Linda, as she had her hands full with a slumbering Sean, so he had offered to drive them back to his and Franks house, where it had been decided that all the family were staying for the next few days.

Meanwhile, the remaining Reagans all sat together in a reverant silence - allowing the soft tones of the church choir to wash over them. Frank was still kneeling, eyes fixed on the crucifix hanging before him, deep in thought and prayer.

Danny, who was never one to sit still for very long, was already figiting, glancing around him, always on alert, "Danny stop it - you're giving me the heebie jeebies!" Erin whispered as she nudged him with her elbow.

"Sorry sis-I just get a little stir crazy sometimes."

Erin couldn't hide her smile, "You've only been here a little over a hour..."

Danny looked surprised. He glanced at his watch, "Really?"

Erin rolled her eyes and turned her attention to her youngest brother, who was currently sat with his head in his hands, "You ok Jamie?" Erin asked quietly.

Jamie lifted his head to reveal his exhausted features, "I'm fine Erin," he answered tiredly.

"You look and sound exhausted, Jamie, perhaps we should get you home," Erin countered, her anxiety for her brother kick starting her mother henning.

"No I want to light a candle first," he explained as he stifled a yawn. In truth, he was extremely tired, even though he had had a three hour sleep earlier, but he wasn't going to let that get in the way of the tradition that had started after his grandmother had passed away."Good evening Frank - always good to see you and your family here at mass," the priest's voice broke into their quiet conversation. Frank smiled and shook his hand, "We always try never to miss this mass Father...another beautiful service."

"Why thank you Frank. I have to say that midnight mass on Christmas Eve always holds a special place in my heart - there's something magical about it."

He looked down the line of Reagans until his eyes fell upon Jamie, "I read about what you did Jamie - a very selfless and brave act - I'm so very thankful that you seem to be recovering well."

Jamie ducked his head, embarrassed by the attention that was aimed his way again, "Thank you Father," he replied quietly.

"And how are Erin and Danny?" The priest asked, smiling at the two older siblings, "I'm surprised you're still here Danny - I know you find it difficult to sit still," he commented, causing sniggering to break out from the others. Thankfully Danny saw the funny side of it, "Yeah, good one Father," he chuckled.

The priest took his leave, wishing them all a Merry Christmas - leaving the Reagans to their yearly tradition of lighting candles for their loved ones.

They each took a candle, lit it and one by one placed it in a holder, "Merry Christmas Mary," Frank whispered as he bowed his head in silent prayer.

"Merry Christmas Grandma," Erin stated as she set her candle steady in its holder.

"Merry Christmas everyone," Danny set his next to Erins.

"Merry Christmas Joe - miss you every day big brother," Jamie whispered over the lump in his throat. As he set the candle down, the flame flared causing Jamie to take a step back in surprise, "Looks like Joe misses you too kid!" Danny stated as he put an arm around a tearful Jamie and brought him into a warm embrace. They were quickly joined by Erin and finally Frank, who somehow managed to get his arms around all three of his children.

"Merry Christmas guys."

They never heard the words from the presence in the shadows - but he was there and would continue to be close for as long as he could.

**That was it! I know it was short - and probably full of cheese but I hope it wasn't to awful.**

**I really struggled with this chapter, but I wanted to round the story off. Hope it was ok. Hope to see you again soon xxx**


End file.
